


The beach time proposal

by homosexualspawnofsatan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 17:33:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12370611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homosexualspawnofsatan/pseuds/homosexualspawnofsatan
Summary: Eren takes Armin to the beach for a day of fun, what in all that includes is only for them to know.





	The beach time proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this as a request for a friend.

**_HONK!_ **

That was Eren’s way of letting Armin know he was there. And he was not being very patient either. They had been planning this day for months. And Armin was not outside at the agreed time. What was the point of being ready to go to the beach if Armin was not?

He smiled as the blond finally came running out. Of course he was still in his wet suit. Armin always had been a bit more modest than Ere, who was only in his swim trunks sitting behind the steering wheel, which seemed to fluster Armin.

“You could have at least worn a shirt.” Armin’s annoyed tone sounded as he got in and buckled up.

“You love the way I am dressed and you know it.” Eren teased. “Besides, you and Marco are the only dudes I know who don’t have at least some skin showing on the beach.”

“Because we have this thing called self respect.” Armin shoots back.

“Someone is testy today, nothing some tickles can’t fix.” This was no empty threat, Eren had tickled Armin on the beach before, and he done so without mercy.

“You wouldn’t.” Armin’s eyes widened as they pulled out and headed towards the beach, which was a short five minutes away.

“I don’t make empty threats Armin.” Eren teased him.

“Oh no I’m going to die laughing.” Armin joked.

The duo where lucky, they where able to get to the beach without any red lights which may have prolonged their wait. After they barked, Armin shot out running for his life.

Eren got out, locked the car, and chased after Armin laughing. He was much quicker than the blond so he caught up with him. He tackled the blond and started to tickle his sides relentlessly.

Armin squirmed and laughed now subject to Eren’s will. He pounded his fists as he tried to escape.

“No fair you inhuman freak of nature!” Armin yelled playfully as he tried to escape.

The tickle session went on for another few minutes, then Eren showed some mercy to Armin. Now he was caught off guard when Armin suddenly pushed him into the water, but he laughed at it.

He just stood up and pulled Armin in with him, they where soon having a playful wrestling match in the shallow parts of the water. Both where laughing and having a great time.

They had come later on in the day, so the sun was already beginning to set. The wrestling match finished, and they sat down and had a nice sunset picnic Eren had prepared. Eren had an arm around Armin the whole time.

After they finished and picked up Eren turned to Armin. The moon had risen. “Wait here real quick. I need to get something from the car and then we can have a walk in the moonlight okay?”

Eren was gone for about ten minutes but came back smiling at Armin. He moved in an odd way.  Like he was blocking something. Once he was next to Armin he took his hand and they started to walk.

They walked for about five minutes before Eren stopped and turned to Armin.

“You know, we’ve been together for awhile Armin, and high school graduation is a few weeks away. Not to mention we agreed on an apartment together, and we’ve known each other since we where kids…”

Armin raised an eyebrow. Eren was not known for being so deep. “Eren what are you saying?”

Eren sighed. “I guess what I am trying to say is….” Eren sank down to a knee slowly pulling a ring from behind his back. “Armin Arlert, are will you marry me?”

Blue eyes widened looking down at the beautiful blue sapphire on the ring. Armin could not speak at first, only guide Eren’s hands as they slipped the ring over his finger.

“Yes Eren Yeager, I will marry you.” Armin whispered as their lips connected, and he fell backwards on the sand.

The duo began to roll around, wrestling for control eventually they settled with Armin on top. The blond’s tongue entered Eren’s mouth and began to lick around getting a moan from Eren, who started to slightly unzip Armin’s wet suit.

“Are we really going to do this here in public?” Armin whispered breaking the kiss for a moment.

“There’s no one else around, and I know you aren’t opposed to doing it broke back mountain style.” Eren teased. “And you know you want me.”

“Damn your attractiveness and you being right.” Armin laughs and they resume the kiss, Eren starting to remove Armin wet suit now as the blond starts to work off Eren’s swim trunks.

Eren moaned a bit, now he managed to get the wet suit off, while Armin got his swim trunks off. Eren moaned as their hard lengths rubbed against each other as Armin ground on him.

Then Armin spat on his fingers, and put two into Eren’s butt and began to finger him resuming their kiss. Eren was getting hot. Damn he wanted Armin badly now. This was amazing.

A third finger, and he moaned again. A fourth. Damn he wanted this. “Armin.” He moaned and started to squirm a little bit.

Now Armin insert his length into Eren and he began to thrust getting moans from Eren.

“Fuck Armin yes! More! More!” Eren yelled groaning in pleasure as Armin thrust into him with increasing speed. He moved his hips with Armin’s thrusts as this happened.

Then Armin started to stroke Eren’s length as he thrust. “Good boy Eren, being so submissive like this.” He praised as he thrust more. “Just remember you have to submit to me.

“Yes master.” Eren moaned and squirmed as Armin continued to thrust into him. Of course he was enjoying this a lot. He wanted him to keep going, keep going until they had both cummed.

“Awwww fuck more! Come on Armin just a little more! I’m close!” Eren cried out digging his fingernails into Armin’s back getting a moan from him as well during this all.

“Good because I am too, you sexy man whore.” Armin managed between thrusts and pants as sweat drops onto Eren. The duo where there together, in that moment, only they existed.

Eren moaned and cummed and it slowly went down his body to where Armin could lick it off getting pleasured laughs in return. “Damn Armin that feels so good!”

Then Armin released inside him and Eren moaned. Armin’s moan joined him. The duo rode out the orgasm, then Armin pulled out and fell next to Eren both of them panting.

“Damn Armin that was amazing.” Eren pants looking over as they got up, getting their stuff back on after wetting it to be sure no sand was left in them. They got everything on heading for the car.

“It was, but I don’t ever want to come to a beach for that purpose again without a beach towel.” Armin informed Eren.

“Fair enough.” Eren laughed as they walked together. “But just make sure it’s one that feels romantic.” He teased.

From there Eren dropped Armin at home, and head to his own home after one of the best nights ever.


End file.
